La vie après la guerre
by valistheboss
Summary: Découvrez la vie de nos héros après la guerre... Harry/Ginny Hermione/Drago
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Harry partit sur le chemin de la Grande Salle accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Sur le chemin aucun mot ne fut échangé. Arrivés devant la Grande Salle, ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Ginny était en pleurs devant le corps de Fred, quand elle le vit, elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et lui murmura d'un ton doux :

-Chut… Je suis là, ça va aller…

Elle continua de pleurer dans ses bras. Il l'emmena sur le canapé de leur salle commune et l'y asseya. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui et se remit à pleurer. Elle finit par s'endormir sur lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura d'une voix douce plus pour lui que pour elle :

-Je suis là… Plus rien ne nous séparera… Je te le promets…

Il scella cette promesse d'avenir par un doux baiser sur son front et rejoignit sa bien-aimée dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain, Ginny était toujours blottie contre lui et il se sentit comblé de bonheur même s'il savait que sa petite amie avait beaucoup perdu lors de cette guerre. Il savait que Ginny aurait besoin de temps pour se reconstruire suite à la perte de son frère. Il sentit alors un élan de culpabilité l'envahir. Et si… Ces « et si » était son cauchemar, il revoyait les morts lui reprocher de ne pas avoir gagné plus tôt, et s'il avait récupéré les horcru… Il interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit Ginny bouger contre lui. Il la regarda s'éveiller, elle ressemblait à un ange, elle était magnifique, ses cheveux roux en bataille…Elle ouvrit ses yeux et dit d'une voix éraillée par les pleurs de la veille :

-Bonjour… Sa voix était si fatiguée et si triste qu'il le désarçonna un instant avant de se reprendre.

-Bonjour, dit-il en l'embrassant avec douceur.

Il lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais obtint une grimace peu élégante. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, le tableau de la salle commune s'ouvrit doucement et laissa place à une Molly quelque peu gênée d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. Il crut alors qu'elle allait s'énerver et prit peur mais il se refusa de céder à la panique en bon Gryffondor qu'il était. Elle se rua alors sur lui et lui donna une étreinte à la Molly Weasley. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration il vit du coin de l'œil Ginny pouffer. Il se dit qu'au moins il avait réussi à la faire rire même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Elle prit alors Ginny dans ses bras et ce fut à son tour de pouffer.

Une fois Molly partie après lui avoir dit qu'il passerait le reste des vacances au Terrier, il prit Ginny dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Arrivés devant la table il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que personne ne prenait garde à quelle table il s'asseyait. Il découvrit alors Malfoy à la table des Gryffondors avec sa mère et Hermione. Celle-ci semblait prendre plaisir à discuter avec Malfoy et il prit note d'aller lui demander ce qu'elle ressentait exactement car, suite au baiser de Ron et Hermione durant la bataille il avait pris pour acquis le fait que ses meilleurs amis sortent ensembles, or apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, Malfoy lui lança un regard surprit. Il lui lança un franc sourire et commença à participer à la discussion.

-Je comprends, disait Hermione, ne t'en fais pas tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

-Je sais mais je n'aurais pas dû dire toutes ces choses horribles, lui répondit alors Malfoy, pour moi le sang n'a aucune importance. C'est mon père qui m'a influencé, désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave…

-Tu sais Drago, je pense que tu as changé, dans le bon sens je veux dire… Intervint Harry.

-Merci Potter, Harry pardon, vieille habitude. Lui répondit le Serpentard.

-Ce n'est rien… Mme Malfoy, s'adressa-t-il ensuite à la mère de Drago, si vous voulez je peux vous trouver un logement en attendant que vous en ayez retrouvé un, car il me semble que suite…au procès de…votre mari vous n'aurez plus de maison et il se trouve que j'ai une maison pour vous si vous le souhaitez.

-Merci beaucoup Harry, tu peux m'appeler Narcissa si tu veux, lui répondit-elle.

-D'accord, je vous y emmène, juste le temps de dire au Weasley où je vais, dit-il.

Il partit ensuite en direction des Weasley et les prévint, il revint ensuite et les fit prendre la cheminée. En voyant leurs mines étonnées il leur expliqua :

-C'était la maison de mon parrain. J'en ai hérité quand il est mort, dit-il naturellement.

-Tu avais un parrain, toi ? Lui dit Drago, toujours étonné.

-Oui, c'était Sirius Black, dit-il d'une voix monotone en se remémorant les moments qu'il avait passés avec son parrain.

-Oh désolé, lui répondit Drago franchement attristé, ce qui étonna Harry.

-T'inquiètes, bon je vous laisse visiter, n'hésitez pas à réaménager, c'est assez lugubre.

Sur ce il partit par cheminée. Arrivé à Poudlard il retrouva sa petite-amie avec une meilleure mine. Ils partirent au Terrier et montèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Une fois installés, lui sur le lit de Ron avec Ginny sur ses genoux et son meilleur-ami assit à côté de lui regardant Hermione avec des yeux tristes. Hermione, elle faisait les cents pas et ne semblait pas se rendre compte du malaise de son ami. Ce fut elle qui engagea la conversation :

-Bon je vais être cash, est-ce que vous retournez à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

-Oui répondit directement sa petite-amie.

-Je pense aussi comme ça je serais avec Ginny, répondis-je presque instantanément.

-Non, répondit Ron, il faut que j'aide Georges avec la boutique pour lui redonner le sourire.

-Fred serait fier de toi Ron, dit Hermione alors que Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux comme à chaque fois à la mention du nom de son frère et Harry quant à lui, culpabilisa de ne pas y avoir pensé.

-Bon je vais parler à Georges dit alors Ron attristé.

Suite à cela tout le monde partit et Harry se retrouva avec Ginny dans sa chambre. Il l'embrassa langoureusement jusqu'à en perdre le souffle puis ils finirent par descendre, suite à l'appel de Molly pour manger. Lors du repas on parla de tout et de rien, il remarqua que tout le monde avait un visage crispé et qu'ils se forçaient à rire, à ce moment précis Harry admira la force de cette famille qui a perdu un fils, un frère… Une fois tout le monde partis se coucher, il entendit la porte de la chambre de Ron s'entrouvrir légèrement et laisser une Ginny gênée passer sa tête. Il l'invita d'un signe de main à entrer et la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite dans le lit et s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin Harry décida d'aller parler à Hermione. Lorsqu'il la trouva elle se disputait avec Ron à propos du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé pendant la bataille finale.

-Mais… Je t'aime Hermione, disait Ron dans un souffle qui ressemblait à une supplique.

-Je suis désolée Ron mais…entre toi et moi ce n'est que de l'amitié, dit Hermione puis elle partit en courant dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle croisa Harry elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura contre son torse. Harry prit alors la parole :

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu l'aimais aussi, dit-il d'un ton calme.

-Parce que je ne l'aime pas… lui répondit Hermione.

-Arrêtes Hermione, pas à moi, ça marche peut-être avec Ron mais pas avec moi, je sais très bien que tu l'aimes, la coupa Harry d'un ton dur.

-Parce que entre nous…ça n'est pas possible, je l'aime mais je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, il ne me comprend pas comme il devrait, il est jaloux, et il ne me fait pas confiance, dit Hermione d'une traite, le souffle court.

-Et tu penses que Malfoy te comprend ? Dit Harry d'un ton de reproche.

-Il a vécu des choses si dures que je le comprends et il me comprend, je vais le voir cette après-midi et tu n'as pas à intervenir, tu n'es pas mon père, tu es mon ami et un ami est censé comprendre et accepter. Lui répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Je ne suis pas contre, je te préviens juste que Malfoy a peut-être changé mais il a un passé, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Je sais mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de l'aider ! Lui répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

-Tu l'aimes ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

-Je ne sais pas, ce que je sais c'est qu'il a changé, et je veux apprendre à le connaitre. Hermione reprit son souffle. Je veux lui donner une chance, il est seul, la seule personne qu'il a c'est sa mère. Il a besoin d'une amie et je serais là pour l'aider. Je veux lui faire confiance… Dit-elle plus bas.

-D'accord mais fais attention à toi, il a peut-être changé mais il a encore une part sombre en lui que tu pourrais lui enlever, mais fais attention à toi. Dit-il, inquiet.

Puis il partit rejoindre Ron pour le consoler et lui expliquer. La journée passa vite, il passa tout l'après-midi à voler avec Ginny. Le soir Andromeda Tonks vint lui présenter Teddy, son filleul. Le bambin avait une bouille ronde et les cheveux bleus, signe caractéristique de sa mère. Lorsqu'il entendit Harry parler, Teddy sembla s'animer et Andromeda lui expliqua qu'il avait entendu sa voix quand il parlait avec Tonks. Cela toucha Harry et quand il prit Teddy dans ses bras le bébé attrapa sa chemise de ses petites menottes.

Il passa le reste de la soirée et la majorité du repas avec son filleul dans les bras et au moment où il dut manger ce fut le drame. Teddy ne voulait plus le lâcher. Malgré les efforts d'Andromeda et de sa petite-amie le bébé ne voulait plus le quitter, ce qui sembla vexer la rouquine. Il dut donc manger avec le bambin dans les bras. Lors du repas on parla du nouveau ministre. Tout le monde était ravi que le nouveau ministre soit Kingsley Shacklebolt :

-Avec lui on peut être surs que l'Angleterre sera sa priorité et qu'il sera juste, disait Molly.

-Il est en train de faire des modifications et j'ai reçu une lettre de lui me disant qu'il voulait me parler, dit alors Arthur

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il était en train de modifier toutes les lois à propos des créatures magiques, intervint Hermione, et aussi les lois sur la pureté du sang, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-Oui, dit Arthur, il est aussi en train d'essayer de marchander des baguettes magiques à l'étranger pour les nés moldus à qui on a cassé la leur. Le pauvre Ollivander est à court de stock…

-C'est une bonne chose, intervint alors Harry, Teddy sur les genoux en train de babiller.

-Oui, j'espère pouvoir rentrer au Département de régulation des créatures magiques pour modifier certaines lois que je trouve injuste, dit Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

-En attendant on doit aller à Poudlard et passer nos Aspics, intervint enfin Ginny.

-Oui, d'ailleurs je vais me coucher, dit Harry.

Après cette discussion il tendit Teddy, qui s'était finalement endormit sur les genoux de son parrain, à Andromeda et partit se coucher avec Ginny dans la chambre de cette dernière.

-Bonne nuit mon amour… Dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Bonne nuit… Et elle s'endormit contre lui.

Les semaines passèrent et Hermione passait beaucoup de temps au Squard Grimmaurd. Harry et Ginny quant à eux passèrent leurs matinées à voler et leurs après-midi dans le Londres moldu, accompagnés de Teddy, où ils trouvèrent un parc parfait pour les enfants. Un jour, alors qu'ils rentraient de chez Andromeda après avoir déposé le petit, Harry croisa Hermione qui rentrait du Squard Grimmaurd, toute souriante. Il la prit à part pour lui parler :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Oh… Rien. Lui répondit-elle gênée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malfoy pour qu'il te mette de si bonne humeur ? Lui redemanda-t-il.

-Bah… Dit-elle en hésitant à lui dire.

-Alors ? Insista-t-il.

-On s'est embrassés… Répondit-elle toute excitée. Harry lui affichait un air insondable. Et tu n'as rien à en dire, rajouta-t-elle en voyant sa tête.

- Ok mais cette fois c'est toi qui le dit à Ron… Dit-il peu convaincu.

La mine d'Hermione devint alors plus sombre.

-En fait il le sait déjà, il a débarqué au Squard Grimmaurd au moment où on s'est embrassés dit-elle, plus triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, demanda Harry compatissant.

-Des horreurs, il…il a dit…que j'étais une trainée, dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la réconforta, Ginny arriva et demanda ce qui mettait Hermione dans cet état. Harry lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et Ginny se réjouit pour Hermione et s'énerva dès qu'elle aperçut Ron. Celui-ci en prit pour son grade et s'enferma dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin alors qu'Hermione remerciait Ginny d'un regard.

Le lendemain quatre lettres arrivèrent, il s'agissait des lettres de Poudlard. Hermione était, sans grande surprise, nommée Préfète-en-chef. Ginny et Harry quant à eux passaient en septième année et Ron, lui, n'irait pas à Poudlard.


	3. Demande d'avis

**Bonjour à tous, voilà, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fiction pour savoir si ça vous plaît et si je dois continuer. N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer.**

**A bientôt.**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Les vacances passèrent vites et Hermione allait de plus en plus souvent au Squard Grimmaurd. C'était désormais le 31 juillet. Alors qu'il dormait tranquillement, Harry se réveilla en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut assaillit par une chevelure rousse. Il l'entendit murmurer à son oreille :

-Bon anniversaire mon cœur…

-Merci mon amour…Dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille ne vienne me réveiller, plaisanta-t-il.

-La prochaine je viendrais avec la manière forte si tu veux, plaisanta-t-elle à son tour.

Elle le tira du lit et l'embrassa doucement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione décida d'arriver. Elle parut un instant gênée puis lui sauta dans les bras en lui murmurant un bon anniversaire. Il la remercia du regard et ils partirent déjeuner. Arrivés en bas Ron lui donna une accolade et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire ainsi que toute la famille Weasley. La matinée passa vite, ils jouèrent au Quidditch et discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme des adolescents normaux. A midi, alors qu'ils étaient à table Molly leur dit qu'ils avaient tous reçu une lettre du ministère les invitant à une soirée pour recevoir leurs médailles. Ceci énerva Harry et il partit se calmer dehors. Peu de temps après avoir quitté la table il sentit des bras fin lui enserrer la taille et il sut que c'était Ginny, il lui dit :

-Je ne veux pas être félicité alors que toute cette guerre est à cause de moi, dit-il d'un ton défait.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute si cette guerre a commencée, c'est la faute de Voldemort. S'il n'avait pas pris en compte la prophétie il n'y aurait jamais eu de guerre, c'est lui qui a donné vie à cette prophétie, lui dit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

-Je sais mais j'étais mort la première fois…Dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Si tu étais mort ce jour-là, il aurait tué tous les moldus, et tous les sorciers de « sang impur », le coupa-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

-Je sais mais il y a eu tant de morts, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, mes parents et tant d'autres… Je n'ai pas pu les protéger, dit-il sur un ton empreint de culpabilité.

-Harry…Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Si, j'aurais pu trouver les Horcruxes plus vite et le tuer plus vite, dit-il, devenu pâle.

-C'est quoi un Horcruxe demanda sa petite-amie, sa voix empreinte de curiosité mal contenue.

Il lui expliqua ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes et ce que Voldemort avait fait. Le moment où il lui expliqua qu'il était en quelque sorte un Horcruxe elle versa quelques larmes.

-Je devais mourir tu comprends…J'aurais pu mourir plus tôt pour éviter autant de morts, mais je n'ai pas pu…Dit-il bouleversé.

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire, elle était bouleversée par la tristesse et la culpabilité dans la voix du jeune homme.

Le soir même Molly avait préparé l'anniversaire d'Harry et ils firent la fête. Vint alors le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. De la part d'Arthur et Molly il reçut un pull et un nécessaire à balai, de la part d'Hermione il reçut une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch en peau de dragon et de la part de Ginny il reçut une magnifique gourmette en or blanc avec marqué dessus H + G = 3 il la remercia d'un baiser langoureux. Etonnement il ne reçut rien de la part de Ron qui lui sourit, comme s'il lui disait qu'il avait une surprise.

Effectivement en arrivant dans sa chambre il découvrit un livre nommé « Comment séduire ». Il sourit devant le cadeau de son ami en pensant que ça lui serait bien utile. Il se mit en pyjama et fut rejoint par Ginny, ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent paisiblement. Le reste des vacances se passa bien et arriva l'anniversaire de Ginny. Pour sa petite-amie il avait acheté une magnifique chouette mais avait demandé la participation des Weasley, pas qu'il n'avait pas les moyens d'en acheter une mais il voulait que les Weasley ait le plaisir d'offrir un beau cadeau à leur fille. Il avait acheté à part une paire de boucles d'oreilles magnifiques en or incrustées de diamants. La jeune rouquine fut enchantée de ses cadeaux et vint le voir à part et l'embrassa langoureusement puis elle lui dit dans un murmure :

-Merci pour la chouette, je sais que c'est ton idée, je t'aime… Puis elle l'embrassa encore une fois.

-Ce n'est rien, tien ça c'est un cadeau personnel, lui dit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte où se trouvaient à l'intérieur une paire de boucles d'oreilles.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. La rouquine se jeta ensuite dans ses bras et versa quelques larmes. Il l'embrassa et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. La soirée passa vite et ils partirent tous se coucher. Cette nuit-là il se coucha avec Ginny dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. Une fois dans leur lit ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et vint alors le sujet de Fred.

-Des fois je vois Georges commencer une phrase et se retourner en s'attendant à ce que Fred la finisse, il ne fait plus de blagues et ne parle presque plus… Quand il y aura l'enterrement je pense qu'il ne tiendra plus… Dit-elle d'une voix attristée, les larmes aux yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille pour la réconforter.

-Je suis là… Tu peux compter sur moi… Je ne te laisserais pas… Lui disait-il de sa voix douce qui apaisait Ginny dans ses moments de tristesse.

-Il me manque… Répétait-elle sans cesse, je ne veux plus revivre ça, quand je t'ai vu au sol, mort, j'ai cru mourir, j'ai eu si peur… Et maintenant c'est Fred, sauf que lui il n'a pas survécu… Elle éclata en sanglot.

Harry quant à lui continuait de lui dire des mots doux, qu'il ne la laisserait plus, il la berçait doucement et elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Il la regarda dormir contre lui, elle était si belle… Il rejoignit sa bien-aimée dans les bras de Morphée.

Le reste des vacances passa vite et arriva enfin le départ pour King Cross. Tout le monde était paniqué à l'idée de rater le train mais ils finirent par partir à l'heure pour Poudlard.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Molly et Ron, ils cherchèrent un compartiment vide et finirent par s'installer. Sur le chemin tout le monde regardait Harry avec admiration ce qui agaça fortement ce dernier. Durant le trajet Drago vint les rejoindre et s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione. Harry discuta avec Drago qui se révéla être de bonne compagnie et doté d'un humour caché.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, ils prirent une diligence conduite par les Sombrals. Neville et Luna les rejoignirent, main dans la main, ce qui surprit Harry mais pas Ginny et Hermione qui saluèrent le couple avec enthousiasme.

-Alors ces vacances, vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda Ginny avec enthousiasme.

-On a passé les vacances ensembles… Répondit Neville, gêné.

-Et vous ? Ron ne vient pas cette année ? Demanda Luna, surprise.

-Non il va aider son frère à la boutique, répondit Hermione mal à l'aise.

-Ah d'accord, je pensais qu'il viendrait avec toi, comme vous êtes ensembles… Dit Luna, plus que surprise.

Harry remarqua que Drago avait serré la main d'Hermione plus fort. Celle-ci sembla le remarquer car elle dit, gênée :

-Nous ne sommes pas ensembles…

-Oh d'accord, désolée dit Luna.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée, je suis avec Drago… Lui rétorqua Hermione.

Luna sembla alors que Drago était car elle lui sourit. Drago sembla surprit mais lui rendit son sourire après un instant d'arrêt. Les diligences arrivèrent à Poudlard et ils prirent place à leurs tables respectives excepté Drago qui alla à la table de Gryffondor et Neville qui alla à la table des Serdaigles. L'arrivée de Drago à la table de Gryffondor fit jaser mais ils l'ignorèrent et commencèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que McGonagall demande le silence. Elle fit le discours habituel et débuta la répartition. Harry remarqua que peu de premiers années allaient à Serpentard, sûrement dû à la mauvaise réputation qu'avait acquise la maison lors de la guerre. Une fois la répartition ils mangèrent et chacun partit dormir dans son dortoir. Hermione et Drago avaient des appartements à eux du fait qu'ils étaient préfets-en-chef.

_**Merci, n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires pour que je puisse améliorer ma fic… Bientôt le prochain chapitre.**_

_**A bientôt .**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Les premières semaines de cours se passèrent bien, mais il eut malheureusement peu de temps à consacrer à Ginny étant capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et ayant ses Aspics à réviser. Lorsqu'ils avaient du temps pour eux ils allaient au bord du lac, profitant du temps qu'il faisait. Hermione et Drago quant à eux passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles et se fichaient éperdument des regards des autres vis-à-vis de leur couple. Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et ils durent reprendre le Poudlard Express pour retourner au Terrier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Molly leur donna une étreinte à couper le souffle. Hermione demanda alors s'il était possible d'inviter les Malfoy pour Noël et Molly accepta avec un grand sourire, elle salua Drago et ils partirent au Terrier où ils retrouvèrent Ron qui travaillait sans relâche à la boutique de son frère. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ron et se racontèrent les derniers potins de Poudlard. Lorsque Ron apprit que Drago et sa mère viendraient fêter Noël avec eux il explosa :

-Comment ça ils viennent fêter Noël avec nous ? Et puis quoi encore, on leur offre un logement ? Dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

-Ça c'est déjà fait puisqu'ils logent au Squard Grimmaurd, et tu n'as rien à en dire. C'est mon petit-ami, un point c'est tout. S'énerva Hermione.

-COMMENT CA C'EST TON PETIT-AMI !? Explosa Ron.

-On sort ensemble que ça te plaise ou non. Répliqua Hermione.

C'est à ce moment que Molly arriva, les points sur les hanches avec ce regard furieux, sûrement alertée par les cris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Dit-elle en rage.

-Hermione sort avec ce connard de Malfoy, dit Ron encore énervé.

-Et ? Dit Molly, devenue plus calme.

-Et ? Tu plaisantes là, c'est celui qui la traitait de Sang De Bourbe ! S'énerva Ron.

-Ron, il a changé, tu ne le connais pas comme nous le connaissons… Intervint enfin Harry.

-COMMENT TU AS PUT ME FAIRE CA, TOI MON MEILLEUR-AMI ! Cria alors Ron, oubliant la présence de sa mère.

- Je n'ai rien fait à part accepter, c'est ce que doivent faire des amis à ce que je sache ? S'énerva Harry.

-Mais c'est Malfoy, la fouine… Continua Ron.

- Arrêtes ! Maintenant ça suffit Ron, tu es peut-être mon frère mais là tu m'énerves, c'est le petit-ami d'Hermione, tu as si peu confiance en elle pour mal choisir ses petits-amis… Tu me déçois, si tu veux son bonheur comme tu le prétends alors fais ce qu'elle te demande, un point c'est tout. Intervint Ginny en le fixant avec ses yeux durs et flamboyants.

-Ta sœur à raison Ron, intervint Molly, tu es sous MON toit et j'invite qui je veux sous MON toit. Alors si je décide d'inviter les Malfoy, je les invites.

-C'est bon, j'ai assez entendu de conneries comme ça, je vais chercher un appart, dit-il en claquant la porte.

A ce moment-là, Hermione éclata en sanglots, Ginny la prit dans ses bras et lui dit des mots de réconfort.

-Quel crétin mon frère, shhhhuuuuttt… Ça va aller, calme toi, je t'emmène chez Drago…

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce avec Hermione contre elle et on entendit le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée. Harry partit lui aussi chez Drago après avoir remercié Molly d'être intervenue.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Squard Grimmaurd, il trouva Hermione blottie contre Drago qui lui discutait avec Ginny en caressant les cheveux d'Hermione avec douceur.

-Merci de l'avoir emmenée, disait-il, si je vois ce crétin je le tue.

-Ce crétin c'est mon frère alors tu ne vas pas le tuer, mais merci de prendre soin d'elle. Dit alors Ginny, attendrie devant le tableau que leur offrait le couple.

Harry s'approcha et prit Ginny dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse.

-Fais attention à elle, elle est fragile fac à ses amis. Elle est forte en général mais quand il s'agit d'affronter ses amis, surtout son meilleur ami elle est fragile. Dit-il sur un ton doux en regardant Hermione.

-Ne t'en fais pas, avec moi elle est en sécurité, je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. Elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait aller en Australie chercher ses parents et je vais y aller avec elle. Dit-il d'un ton doux en regardant Hermione comme si elle était toute sa vie. On reviendra sûrement avant Noël pour le fêter avec vous-même s'il y a ce crétin.

-D'accord, prends soin d'elle, je vais chercher ses affaires pour qu'elle dorme ici, je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra retourner au Terrier avec cette histoire, au risque de croiser Ron. Sur ce, Harry partit chercher les affaires d'Hermione et revint auprès de sa petite-amie.

-Merci, je vais la mettre sur le lit… Dit-il en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

Il regarda Ginny et lui dit :

-Il est amoureux, il a vraiment changé.

-Oui, il est vraiment tendre avec elle, c'est trop mignon. Lui répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Drago revint alors :

-Merci de l'avoir amenée ici, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-De rien, vous avez bien aménagé ici ! C'est joli. Dit alors Ginny.

-Merci, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Harry… Dit-il alors, gêné.

-Non, t'inquiètes, par contre je viendrais sûrement vivre ici après Poudlard, tu pourras rester ici en attendant avec Hermione que vous ayez trouvé un appart ou une maison, si tu veux. Comme ça on pourrait vivre tous les quatre.

-Ok, merci. Dit-il, ravi.

Après avoir une fois de plus remercié Drago, le couple rentra au Terrier. Ginny prit alors Harry à part :

-Tu étais sérieux quand tu as proposé à Drago de vivre tous les quatre après Poudlard… Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Bien sûr, enfin…si…si tu ne veux pas je… Dit-il gêné.

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa avec passion.

-Bien sûr que je veux… Dit-elle ravie.

Ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser passionnément. Ils tombèrent sur Ron qui ne paraissait toujours pas calmé, il demanda d'un ton froid :

-Où est Hermione, il faut que je lui parle.

-Certainement pas, tu n'as rien à lui dire, tu lui as fait du mal et un ami ne doit JAMAIS faire de mal à son ami. Dit-alors Ginny, énervée.

-Mais c'est de la fouine dont on parle… Commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par la gifle magistrale de Ginny.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! Il l'aime et ne lui fera jamais de mal intentionnellement contrairement à toi qui continu… Tu n'es qu'un crétin Ronald Weasley, dit-elle avant de partir en courant.

-Et toi tu ne réagis pas, ta petite-amie vient de me gifler et tu ne dis rien… Continua-t-il.

-Continus comme ça et tu auras tout le monde sur le dos. Et quant à ma petite-amie, elle a raison, tu exagères. Termina Harry, furieux, avant de partir en plantant Ron.

Le reste de la journée passa beaucoup plus lentement que les jours précédents, la tension se faisait sentir, tout le monde, excepté Georges et Arthur, étaient énervés contre Ron qui n'en menait pas large. Lors du repas, Ron annonça qu'il avait trouvé un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Personne ne réagit quand il dit qu'il partait le lendemain.


	6. Informations

_**Le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture…Désolée du retard mais j'avais du travail.**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**PS : N'hésitez pas à poster des avis.**_


	7. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Arriva enfin le soir de Noël. Lorsque les Malfoy arrivèrent toute la famille Weasley était présente excepté Ron. Le début de soirée, surtout lorsque Ron arriva, mais les Malfoy firent abstraction de ses remarques et la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Lorsque vint minuit tout le monde ouvrit ses cadeaux. Harry reçut de la part de Ginny et de la famille Weasley un Eclair de Feu, le même modèle que celui que Sirius lui avait offert. Lorsqu'il découvrit son cadeau Harry versa quelques larmes et prit tout le monde dans ses bras. Harry quant à lui avait offert à Ginny une magnifique parure en or incrustée de diamants. Sa petite amie, émue, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Drago, lui, avait offert à Hermione une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles. Celle-ci lui avait offert un magnifique hibou Grand-Duc qu'il décida de nommer Vic. Après ce fabuleux Noël tout le monde décida de partir dormir. Le reste des vacances se passa bien, tout le monde se rejoignit au Terrier et les Malfoy furent de nouveau invités. Le départ pour Poudlard arriva enfin et lors du trajet avec Hermione et Ginny ils abordèrent le sujet « Ron » :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça, c'est mon ami quand même s'énervait Hermione.

-Moi je peux le comprendre, il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui et le lendemain tu sortais avec Drago lui rappela Harry.

-Tu le défends ! S'indigna Ginny.

-Je ne le défends pas, je dis juste que c'est compréhensible et qu'il lui faudra du temps pour qu'il accepte, la reprit Harry. Si tu m'avais fait ça je pense que je serais comme lui… Il finira par revenir, il faut juste qu'il accepte, dit Harry pour clore le sujet.

Sur ce Drago arriva, il embrassa tendrement Hermione et salua Harry et Ginny d'un signe de main. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements. Le reste de l'année se passa bien malgré le stress des Aspics. Harry fut beaucoup occupé à cause des révisions et de son poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cette année là encore Gryffondor gagna la coupe de Quidditch et la coupe des 4 maisons fut gagnée par Serdaigle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent les Weasley excepté Ron étaient là, ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy qui discutait vivement avec Molly Weasley. Lorsque les quatre adolescents descendirent du train ils allèrent saluer Narcissa et les Weasley. Narcissa apprit à Harry qu'elle avait déménagé mais que si Drago voulait il pouvait rester avec eux.

-Seulement si Drago veut bien partager une maison avec un balafré, une Weasley et une née-moldue dit Harry en rigolant.

-Pas de soucis Harry, je saurais me tenir lui répondit Drago du tac-au-tac.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier avec les Malfoy, ils ne virent pas Ron, Hermione ne put se retenir de poser la question.

-Il est partit, il a déménagé en France… Lui répondit Molly en soupirant, au bord des larmes.

-Mais je croyais qu'il déménageait sur le chemin de Traverse ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Au début oui puis il a trouvé une petite maison en France et s'y est installé, lui dit Arthur en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

-Mais… Et le magasin ! S'étonna Hermione, le visage triste.

-Il y va en portoloin, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va revenir, il a dit que c'était juste le temps qu'il accepte rajouta Molly en voyant sa tête.

Hermione était blessée, elle qui pensait que leur amitié était plus forte que tout, elle s'était trompée, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient amis, elle était déçue. Le lendemain ils parlèrent de leur prochain déménagement.

-Je préviens tout de suite je veux la suite parentale avec Ginny…enfin si tu es d'accord Gin' s'adressa-t-il ensuite à la jeune fille, peu sûr de lui.

-Bien sûr que oui mon chéri lui confirma la concernée.

-Pas de problème, on prendra la chambre du dessus lui dit Drago.

Puis Hermione se leva d'un coup, et partit en courant dans le jardin. Drago partit à sa poursuite, il finit par la trouver non loin d'un pommier. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se serra fort contre lui et posa sa tête dans son cou. Elle respira son odeur si rassurante. Elle l'aimait, oh oui qu'elle l'aimait, comme une folle. Elle ne laissera personne en douter, pas même Ron. Ron…il l'avait blessée, elle qui pensait qu'il était son ami, elle en souffrait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Cette déception et cette douleur, Drago la voyait et il se sentait inutile face à la détresse de la jeune femme. La voir dans cet état le rendait malade, ça lui brisait et il détestait Weasley pour cela. Faire souffrir Hermione… Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et lui posa un délicat baiser sur le front. Drago ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, sans dire un mot, juste enlacés. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent la nuit était tombée, ils passèrent le repas à se regarder, ils se comprenaient sans parler. Cette échange ne passa pas inaperçu pour Harry et Ginny. Ils se regardèrent, touchés par le lien qui les unissait malgré le fait qu'ils se détestaient à Poudlard. Tout le monde partit se coucher, Harry et Ginny s'endormirent enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

La semaine suivante les deux couples emménageaient ensembles au Squard Grimmaurd. La chambre d'Harry et Ginny avait été peinte dans les tons beige et taupe, pas que l'ancienne décoration ne leur plaisait pas mais le vert et argent n'étaient pas leurs couleurs favorites. Rapidement une routine s'installa, le matin ils vaquaient à leurs occupations, Hermione lisait, confortablement installée, la tête sur les genoux de Drago qui lui la regardait lire. Harry et Ginny eux se réservaient des moments seuls, ils avaient du temps à rattraper. Quant aux après-midi ils faisaient une sortie dans le Londres moldu, étant donné que les journalistes traquent ¨Le survivant¨ il était impossible de se balader dans le monde sorcier. A chaque repas ils se retrouvaient et discutaient de tout et de rien. Lors d'un repas Hermione prit la parole.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Ron… Disait-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit demanda Drago, les sourcils froncés.

-Il…il dit que…que je fais une grosse erreur et que je me trompe…Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Drago s'énerva.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il continu en plus de ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à continuer à te faire souffrir ! Il s'interrompit quand il remarqua qu'Hermione le regardait, inquiète. Il comprit qu'il avait ces yeux qu'elle n'aimait pas.

_¨-Tu sais, quand tu es énervé tu as des yeux qui me font peur, les même que quand on était à Poudlard lui avait-elle dit._

_-Ah bon ? Lui avait-il répondu, incapable d'avoir une répartie._

_-Oui, ils sont durs et flamboyants, ils me donnent des frissons… Il l'avait interrompu d'un baiser ce jour-là.¨_

-Mais quel crétin mon frère, vraiment ! Il n'a pas compris que tout le monde a accepté à part lui ! Il est vraiment égoïste, il ne voit pas qu'il te fait souffrir ! Rageait Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Intervint Harry, s'attirant un regard plein de gratitude de sa meilleure amie.

-Que ce n'était pas à lui de choisir et que j'étais heureuse comme ça, je lui ai aussi dit que si il devait me rendre malheureuse autant qu'il s'éloigne, lui répondit-elle.

Après ce repas houleux Drago monta dans sa chambre, Hermione à sa suite. Le Serpentard senti des bras fins enserrer sa taille, il se retourna. Elle pouvait lire de la colère dans yeux, ils étaient encore plus froids que ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Tu sais je me fiche de ce qu'il te dit… Commença-t-elle mais elle fut coupée par Drago.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est que ce crétin continu à te faire du mal, même à distance. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir… Il fut à son tour coupé par des lèvres brûlantes qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Il répondit à ce baiser passionnément.


	8. Retard Chapitre 6

Le chapitre 6 sera en retard mais j'essaierais de le poster ce week-end.

PS : N'hésitez pas à mettre des avis.

A bientôt

valistheboss


	9. Chapitre 6

**Désolée du retard mais c'est que j'écris les chapitres au fur et à mesures et je les poste dès qu'ils sont finis.**

**Bonne lecture**

**valistheboss**

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Suite à cet incident plus personne n'en reparla et Hermione n'avait plus de contact avec Ron. En septembre Harry prit contact avec le bureau des aurors pour passer l'entretien afin d'être aspirant. Lorsqu'il entra dans le ministère tout le monde se retourna sur son passage, mais il n'y fit pas attention ayant l'habitude. Une fois arrivé à l'étage du bureau des aurors il se dirigeât vers la secrétaire qui, impressionnée, le fit rentrer dans une salle qui ressemblait aux salles d'interrogatoire. Deux personnes l'attendaient, assises, une femme âgée d'à peu près vingt ans, jugea-t-il, qui le fit directement penser à Tonks, il retint une larme à la pensée de la jeune femme qui était si joyeuse et maladroite mais d'une grande intelligence, et un homme un peu plus âgé avec une cicatrice sur la joue. Ils lui firent signe de s'asseoir et commença alors l'entretien.

-Présentez-vous commença l'homme avec la cicatrice. Il fut d'abord surprit par cette question mais il se reprit vite.

-Harry Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow se présenta-t-il.

-Pourquoi souhaitez-vous être auror monsieur Potter ? Intervint la jeune femme.

-Parce que je veux faire la justice et arrêter les criminels.

-Pourquoi pas le département de la justice magique ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Parce que je veux être dans l'action, même s'il n'y a pas que ça.

-Avez-vous déjà utilisé un Impardonnable ? Demanda l'homme.

-Je…heu...oui…Avoua-t-il piteusement.

-L'avez-vous fait sans raison ? Demanda la jeune auror.

-Non ! Jamais je ne le ferais sans raison, je ne suis pas Voldemort ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

-Auriez-vous put vous en passer ? Demanda ensuite l'auror.

-Je ne pense pas…euh…non je n'aurais pas pu.

-Lesquels avez-vous utilisés ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-L'Imperium et le Doloris…

-Pas le sort de mort ? Demanda une fois encore la jeune auror.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus !

-Si on vous demandait d'arrêter quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore jugé responsable, que faites-vous ? Demanda l'homme.

-Ca dépend de ce que l'homme risque. Répondit-il.

-Bien, l'entretien est terminé, nous vous recontacterons par hibou, lui dit la jeune femme.

Il se leva et quitta la salle, persuadé qu'il ne deviendrait pas aspirant. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui il retrouva sa petite-amie allongée dans le canapé, un livre de quidditch dans les mains. En voyant sa tête Ginny interrompit sa lecture et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me demanda ce qui s'était passé :

-J'ai complétement raté mon entretien, je ne deviendrais jamais auror…Dit-il, le visage défait.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dit-elle en le prenant de nouveau dans ses bras fin.

-Ils m'ont demandé si j'avais déjà utilisé les Impardonnables…Et j'ai dit oui…

-Pourquoi tu leur as dit ?

-Je n'allais pas mentir !

-Oui…T'inquiètes pas, ils ne peuvent pas refuser ¨le Survivant¨ lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

-Mais je ne veux pas être prit pour ¨le Survivant¨, je veux être prit grâce à mes qualités et non pas à mon passé !

-Je sais… Dit-elle, le visage attristé.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis juste énervé à cause de cette histoire. Dit-il en voyant l'air qu'affichait la jeune fille. La culpabilité lui serra le cœur et il prit donc sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Lorsque les quatre amis se retrouvèrent pour dîner la discussion se porta sur le futur métier des jeunes gens.

-J'aimerais bien faire du quidditch…Disait Ginny, la mine gênée.

-Moi aussi, intervint Drago, comme pour rassurer son amie.

-Ça serait cool d'avoir des stars de quidditch à la maison dit Hermione.

-Ouais et toi Hermione tu veux faire quoi demanda Harry.

-Oh je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien aller dans le département de la justice magique…J'ai déjà été faire l'entretien, j'attends la réponse depuis une semaine. Répondit-elle.

-Ah bon, je ne savais pas. Dit Ginny. Tu serais géniale dans la justice.

-Merci Ginny.

-Et toi Harry ? Demanda Drago.

-J'ai été au bureau des aurors pour mon entretien…

-Et ça c'est bien passé ? Demanda curieusement Hermione.

-Non… Ils m'ont demandé si j'avais déjà utilisé les Impardonnables et j'ai dit oui…

-Ah…

-C'est pas grave, je trouverais bien quelque chose… Lui dit-il.

La fin du repas se passa bien et les deux couples partirent dans leurs chambres, main dans la main.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réunissait au Terrier pour le repas du dimanche organisé par Molly. La réunion fut très conviviale même si Ron manquait à l'appel. Ginny était montée dans sa chambre suivie d'Harry. Elle regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il prit sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il regarda ensuite ce que regardait sa petite amie. Hermione et Drago était dehors, enlacés sur un banc, près d'un grand chêne, ils avaient l'air heureux. L'amour qui les unissait était flagrant.

-Tu vois comme ils sont heureux ? J'en veux à Ron de ne pas le voir et de continuer de la faire souffrir dit Ginny.

-Je vois et je sais, moi aussi j'en veux à Ron de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

-Quel crétin, je ne le reconnais plus, il n'est plus le même depuis la guerre s'énerva Ginny.

-Moi non plus mais comprends le, il pensait qu'après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ils sortiraient ensembles.

-Mais… Essaya-t-elle de parler.

-Non. Et je ne le défends pas ! Je dis juste que lui aussi est blessé. Mais ce n'est pour ça que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il fait.

-Je sais mon chéri… Je voulais juste dire que je n'accepte pas et qu'il devra ramper pour revenir me voir.

-Mais c'est ton frère ! Tu ne peux pas te couper de lui, vous êtes proches.

-On était proches, en attendant il ne m'a pas dit qu'il comptait partir et il ne me parle plus. Il pense que je l'ai trahi. Dit-elle, un voile de tristesse dans son regard bleu azur.

L'air était frais et le soleil se couchait. Il sentit Hermione frissonner contre lui, il entoura ses bras de son manteau. Il sentit un léger poids sur son épaule et remarqua qu'elle y avait posé sa tête. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Il avait dit cette minuscule phrase mais si importante dans un souffle, dans un murmure.

Elle avait failli ne pas l'entendre tellement il l'avait murmuré. Cette phrase qui sortait si peu de sa bouche mais qu'elle savait vrai. C'était une douce musique à ses oreilles.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Drago. Puis elle l'embrassa.

Le soir lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

-J'aimerais sortir avec toi Harry demain, dit Drago.

-Où ça ? Dit Harry.

-Euh…Sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Mais… Puis il eut le sentiment que c'était important pour son ami. D'accord.

Le lendemain les deux amis se rendirent sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry bien emmitouflé dans une grosse écharpe et un bonnet sur la tête.

-Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ? Demanda-t-il sentant que son ami n'était pas venu ici pour rien.

-A…à la bijouterie…

-Ah ! Pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

-Je…je veux…je veux demander Hermione en mariage…

-Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à Ginny. Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

-Okay.

Lorsque les garçons rentrèrent, ils découvrirent leurs petites-amies en train de discuter vivement :

-Je suis trop contente pour toi Ginny ! C'est génial ! Disait Hermione.

-Oui mais ne t'emporte pas trop vite, je serais juste remplaçante. Lui répondit Ginny, le visaage attristé, ce qui ne collait pas avec la joie de son amie.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Drago.

-Ginny vient de recevoir une lettre disant qu'elle était acceptée dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead ! C'est génial ! S'exclama Hermione.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui…Répondit Ginny.

Tous deux comprenaient très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Un sentiment de tristesse s'empara d'Harry, il se doutait bien qu'un jour Ginny finirait par partir pour aller dans un camp d'entrainement de quidditch. Mais il ne voulait pas.

-On vous laisse ensembles, dit Drago en prenant Hermione par le bras.

Lorsqu'ils furent montés Harry regarda par la fenêtre, triste, sachant déjà que sa décision était prise et qu'elle voulait son soutien. Des bras fins vinrent enserrer sa taille.

-Je reviendrais le week-end et on s'enverra des hiboux…Lui dit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas pareil…Dit-il, maussade.

-Je sais mais après on se verra plus souvent, juste le temps que je me mette à niveau.

-D'accord... Mais seulement si tu me promets de ne pas partir trop longtemps. Dit-il, la mine toujours contrariée.

-Merci…

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser, comme une promesse de rester là l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
